


If You Fall

by Keitmeg



Series: Futansy [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Eventual Romance, First Time, Futanari, Hate to Love, Neck Kissing, Other, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: [Name] is living a simple farmer life with her father, but those peaceful times are threatened with the outbreak of a war between two clashing races -the Elves and man. [Name's] life changes when she realizes she has to make a choice: to save The Alpha Elf, or let her fall to her demise. [Name's] choice then affects her entire life as she finds herself fleeing with the Elf.Hidden feelings come out after being under too much stress, and hurtful words almost turn into physical violence. The two can't go back to the lives they had, and they both blame each other.





	If You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much like Skyrim though.

* * *

 

 

Flaming straw bundles, desperate wailing and a screen of dirt clouds masking her view… Kate stands by the door of her family’s cabin, taking in the horror which she had somehow foresaw but was never ready for. There had been rumors about a group of people from her town kidnapping and raping a female elf, and while she chose to deny it so life could go on like always, a part of her couldn’t be at ease at the possible outcome of a deed so outrageous towards a race so ethereal.

She doesn’t know what started it, but it wasn’t The Elves, the Dwarves, the Orcs, or the Hobbits; despite their differences, they coexisted with each other as each had a part of the earth to reign. It was the humans; they are the ones greedier than what’s ideally allowed. She may be just a daughter of a farmer, but Kate is smart enough to keep up to date with the five rulers’ politics and know that this day was coming. She just never expected it to come so soon.

Humans have been tearing each other apart, sparking up conflicts between regions among them and vouching for violence against the Elves who, according to them, have exhausted the human’s resources believing they had a better right to live than humans, which finally blew into a war. Kate’s always known that the greed in humans will result in something nobody was ready to take responsibility for. And now, it was happening…

 

 

**A few days ago**

Kate had been having a morning like any other morning; waking up at dawn to prepare a meal for her father, her only family, and then as he went out to the field to work, Kate cleaned the cabin, fed the rabbits and took the eggs from the hens, and watered their vegetables.

Later in the afternoon, as she was walking back from the field after having given her father his lunch, Kate was surprised that what had been a peaceful sky was now covered in racing thick clouds. She scurried back to their yard, shooed the chicken back into the coop and covered the plants. There was one rooster that gave her trouble, however; it had climbed a tree and was refusing to come down despite Kate swiping at it with her sandals.

If the storm was really coming, a lightning could hit the tree and kill the rooster, and Kate couldn’t afford loosing livestock that way. The Market Day was coming up; it’s a big event where good exchanges are made and Kate wanted to buy a new attire for her father because he had been working really hard, but loosing the rooster means losing her only chance.

The first drop of rain fell on her cheek, heavy and cold. Kate looked up from the leaves at the sky that looked like a soot wave wanting to engulf her and her small town. Her father then appeared, rebuking her to take shelter inside and forget about the rooster, which she had found really hard to do but she never disobeyed her father, she wasn’t going to start now.

 

In mid afternoon, the storm becomes relentless, striking lightening and rumbling thunder; Kate only prayed nothing get damaged because they couldn’t afford to lose anything.

She was sitting at the table and watching the flames crackle inside the fireplace. Her eyes flicked to her father, who was napping on the rocking chair beside the fire; on taking a deeper look, Kate pinpointed the wrinkles that have become more spoken across the man’s forehead and round his eyes and mouth, the fatigue on his countenance and the hollowness on his cheeks, and tears suddenly spilled from her eyes.

It’d been years since she’d lost her mother to an illness, and it’d been just her and her father ever since. She couldn’t imagine life without him, but seeing the toll of age unmerciful on him made her see things in a new light. Among the five rulers, only humans had the shortest life span, and while that had been another reason why there was hatred towards that race, Kate was just disappointed her father couldn’t live forever.

 

In the evening, the howling that had been threatening to pluck their little home out of its foundations morphed into a calm breezy sunset. Kate walked out into the porch, taking it the small puddles the rain had created in the ground, the scent of damp soil, the gushing sun rays over crimson clouds and the idiotic rooster on the tree, perched unscathed like a revenant of a war.

 

After finally managing to get it down from the tree, the rooster eloped towards the woods surrounding their cabin and, scared a wolf might eat it, Kate followed it in a speedy dash. She prowled through the trees carefully not to land in any puddles, with her eyes scanning the fallen branches and the disarray of strewn leaves –her ears caught a small noise and she came to a halt. She was certain it had been some sort of animal, but the more attentively she listened, the clearer it became that the noise was made by a person.

Afraid they might have been caught in the storm, Kate hastened her steed towards the source of the sounds, and the scenery finally started to clear out beyond the bushes. She cut her scuttle short as she scrutinized the two figures at the clearing ahead, embracing each other. She had never seen or been with someone like that, so her body immediately heated up.

Taking a closer look, she recognized one of them; rising up surrounded by strong rulers, her father had always told her stories of the strongest fighters each army had, and the Elves had one with strange arm tattoos, a strong body built and sapphire blue eyes. It was the same one embracing the lady –a local, Kate could tell. The lady must have been loyalty because she was dressed in silk; that wasn’t something you see every day.

The Elf pinned the lady on the ground, pushing at her narrow shoulder blades and snapping her hips to thrust into her, and Kate watched, mesmerized, how the lady cried out in pleasure. Kate’s heat became unbearable, and the tingling down her crotch only added to the overwhelming sensation. She watched the Elf –an Alpha female Elf– pound the lady’s rear without a break, and something about it made Kate finger herself and enjoy the resultant pleasure from the friction.

The Elf snapped her eyes at Kate’s direction, and although Kate shouldn’t have been visible to them from her angle, The Elf still located her. Their eyes locked, and all of Kate’s motions stopped. She feared the other’s reaction; not everybody enjoyed being spied on. Much to her surprise, the Alpha Elf thrust again into the lady, not breaking eye contact with Kate, and that… that was enough to send Kate over the edge as she rubbed her clits and moaned. Soon as the Elf shot her cum inside the lady, Kate also climaxed.

Kate fanned back on the bole of a large tree, her chest rising and falling and her cheeks flushed. She was startled by the rooster again as it fluttered its wings and raced past her again, and, casting a final glance at the Elf’s hypnotizing eyes, Kate ran after the bird.

 

 

 

Her father turned out sick the next day, lying to waste any chance Kate might have had at seeing the Elf again, which she had planned on, but nursing her father back to health was more important. The fever took two days to finally break, and The Market Day was in the following day.

In the early morning, Kate had everything prepared, and the only thing she needed now was make her father take more rest. She had had food prepared for him just in case she didn’t return soon, so she needed him to take good care of himself until then. She rode the horse on which she had other things hooked, and headed to the main city.

 

 

 

 

 

Kate skidded between the crowds, guiding the horse forward by pulling its reins, eyeing the vendors in their opened tents to sell to people that came from all over the five kingdoms to exchange goods.  Kate had never attended such a big event on her own; there was always her father at her side. She knew it wasn’t going to be as smooth, or easy, but she decided that she was grown enough to get through that by herself.

Stopping at a clothing tent, Kate conversed with the vendor about the price; remembering how her father used to haggle, she decided to put what she had learnt to good use and, eventually, the merchant sold her a fur-trimmed cloak and a pair of gloves for one rooster and a basket of vegetables.  

Upon stocking the goods in her bag, Kate caught wind of strange talks going between two local women; apparently, a poor elf lady had been found brutally assaulted down at the valley, and rumors had it that a bunch of youths driven by nothing but their childish need to prove themselves had been the culprits. The city was in uproar, and threats of a near war started to float around. According to them, a lot of people voted for the war against the elves, but only few down-voted it.

Disappointed yet again with humanity, Kate gripped the reins and walked away

 

There was still time left and so she decided to take another stroll around, see if she’d exchange the one chicken she had left with something else, something for herself. She looked around at the bustle of different races in one place, no discrimination, no hatred rotting the air; just different people living life. She even saw a beautiful red-head elf teasing a male hobbit while the rest of the hobbit’s friends laughed jointly at his blushed cheeks; she saw an orc showing a human merchant a set of swords so he’d exchange it with some fur-lined boots… and speaking of boots, Kate needed a new pair since winter was approaching and she only had those sandals.

Walking up to the tent, a ruckus in the side brought her to an abrupt stop; she watched with everyone else how a loud human merchant humiliated an old fellow human man for something the rest did not understand. She decided it wasn’t in any of her concern so she turned to leave, but the sound of the old man crying out after being pushed to the ground made her picture her father in that situation, and before she could fathom the idea, she found herself face to face with the vendor.

“What’s lacking to you, lad? What’s your business here?” the man barked.

In a moment of frenzy, Kate swiveled towards the old man on the ground to lift him up, but the other voiced his disapproval.

“I’ve been robbed!” he told her, clasping at the older man’s shoulder and shaking it as though that would make what he’d allegedly stole scatter on the ground. “It was you stole my money; give it me back!”

“Come now, mister,” Kate said in a conciliatory tone, “don’t take it ill, I’m sure the poor man stole no money.”

The victim’s aged eyes held Kate’s with a plea, “No such thing my dear child.”

She nodded to him in acknowledgment and turned her gaze on the vendor, “If you’d search your pockets. Speak if they turn up empty.”

“I left no stone unturned,” he bellowed, and then narrowed his eyes at her like he’d had some sort of epiphany at last. “Do you meddle because you put him up to this?”

Offended, Kate glared heatedly at that man, “Me stole your money!” she gritted out, “you’re not in your right mind, mister; you’d accuse whoever comes and goes, wouldn’t ya?”

“I’ll call up the guards on ya if you talking of my lying!” Saying so, he pushed at Kate’s shoulders, making her falter backward and land heavily on the ground. “Thief!”

Kate bought her arms over her head when she saw the man going to kick her, and in a flash she saw herself locked in the dungeons and never going home to warm light, her cozy bed and her family.

“Hold your tongue.”

The new voice brought the hushed murmurs to a stop, and Kate peeked from a hole between her folded arms and all she saw from her angle was a pair of cuffed boots approaching them.

“This isn’t of any Elf’s concern, go on now, go to your business.” The merchant shooed.

“How much was stolen?”

Sitting up now, Kate saw a tall and dark female elf, dressed in a dark, full on vest with leather straps, tight dark pants and a scarf covering half of her face but showing her ‘sapphire’ blue eyes; the buzzed sides of her head showed her pointy ears, and the top hair was wrapped in a short knot. She was accompanied by another male long-haired elf. 

Kate did not wish to jump to any conclusions, but she could feel like she saw that female elf before.

“Ten coins.” The merchant spoke, bringing Kate out of her reverie. “And I want it back.”

The elf scoffed, and then tossed him a pouch. “That ought to settle it.” She said, and then motioned with her head for the other elf to follow.

Kate watched as those two vanished between the crowds, leaving the merchant gasp for he’d found more, Kate assumed. She lifted up and gave the chicken to the old man, before leaving also. She’d thought of following the elf to thank her, but they were gone from sight, and Kate stood there excited and disappointed that she had missed her second chance to talk to the elf she saw in the woods…

 

Around sunset, Kate reached home at last and showed her father what she had purchased for him. And seeing the delight over his face, Kate was glad her trip was not for naught. Her only regret was that she hadn’t been fast enough to catch up to the elf.

 

At dawn, Kate woke up to a loud roaring noise. She roused from sleep like she’d been prickled, and she went to her father to awake him as well. He’d heard the noise too and was up and looking wary with his eyes wide open. They went out and stood at the door, watching as fire and smoke rose from the small houses in their town.

 

 **Now** ,

“Heavens!” he father roars, now going back inside to fetch his gears. He walks out again, orders his daughter to stay inside.

“Da!” Kate follows, her hand grasping his elbow, “You can’t go there; town’s burning.”

“People need saving, Kate.” He says, and it should have been expected because, despite his age, her father has always been a fair, just man. “Lock everything, don’t show yourself to anyone.”

Letting go of him, Kate watches him forge head-on towards the flames.

 

Kate’s eyes stay on the sword that is in its scabbard her father keeps on the mantel; it’s been there since forever, like a reminder that wars can be stopped, or whatsoever her father says. They’ve been living peaceful days so far, despite the sporadic conflicts now and again; but she always believed everyone wanted the same, she’s been wrong. She takes a few strides that take her straight to the fireplace, and she lifts the sword before finally storming out of the cabin.

Racing towards the town, Kate prays to the gods her father and the people are unharmed, but when she remembers the sight of the flames and the sounds of distant screams, she starts to doubt that. Upon arriving, Kate catches sight of two male humans fighting a male elf with their swords, and the guards fighting other humans. The scene is too complicated to understand that it takes Kate a few minutes to finally snap out and continue her course between the smoke towards the other neighborhood, finally finding the women of this town leading their children and the elderly towards the sewers. 

“What happened?”

A full-figured woman in ragged clothes shakes her head sadly, “The flames started hailing on us; nobody knows what’s going on.” She said, “We’re leading us to shelter, you should come too.”

“Is this everyone?”

The woman takes a searching look at the line of women, children and elderly when a kid prompts up, “Sophie’s family isn’t here.”

After receiving the right directions to Sophie’s house, Kate embarks towards it with her grip tight on the sword. She manages to dodge the guards and anyone with a sword in his hand, and finally reaches the said house. A quick inspection inside shows the house is empty, has been for some time. With a relieved sigh, she turns to leave but the quick arm that lodges on her neck and slams her against the wall makes her relief very short-lived.

With a groan, Kate swings the sword to the other person’s head but a blow to her wrist makes her drop the weapon. She uses her hands now to try to swat at the other, but a dagger to her pulse point brings all her squirming to a stop. As she stills, sensing the cold metal against her bare skin, she can hear her own heart pounding in her ears and her chest rising and falling.

“Who are you people, what are you here for?”

As the sun changes its angle, some of its radiance sneaks through the small window at the side and lands on the taller person’s face, and Kate is shocked to receive that the person she saw in the woods and then again in the market is the same one pinning her to the wall with a weapon.

“Silence,” the elf seethes through the scarf of her mouth, “I heard a few speak of a secret passage, where is it?”

“There is no such thing.” There’s a croak in Kate’s voice because she’s, again, both excited and disappointed. Meeting this elf for the third time has got to be some gods sent gift, but it’s almost discouraging that the elf, despite their eyes meeting before, doesn’t recognize Kate.

The other gives her a hefty shove, “you’re lying through yer teeth.”

She isn’t, really. The only passage there is was built underground, and it leads to a vault in the mountains. It was built for times of war for those who can’t fight. Maybe that’s what the elf is seeking.

“There’s the path in the sewers, and is no secret passage.” She shifts her weight from leg to leg, the wall starting to hurt her back. “The guards keep at both entrances; more have been appointed at the vault. Even if you get to it, you can’t get out.”

The defiance on the elf’s face slowly starts to get swarmed by uncertainty, and Kate slowly lifts her hand which is apparently a wrong move, because the elf presses the dagger even closer, making Kate hold off all motions again and hiss.

“I should just kill you.”

“Alright, alright,” she alleviates with both her hands in the air, “kill me and you’ll never get out of here.” She resorts to threat because her life is at stake here. “I’ve lived near the woods my whole life, I know every nook and tree in there. I also know a path the guards don’t use.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“You’re the one with a dagger to my jugular,” Kate quickly lets out a stutter-y chuckle, and she feels a droplet of sweat sliding down her forehead. “Tell me your business here, and I will help you.”

The blue orbs look tremblingly into Kate’s that she thinks the elf is going to shed tears, but it quickly hardens and then she’s giving a nasty glare. “You people kidnapped and raped another elf, and so my mission was to spark an inside conflict so the human would take on each other.”

“So you wouldn’t look like the bad guy.” Kate finishes for her.

“The mission was a success, but someone must have discovered what we were planning and sent out warnings.” She dips her chin, taking a moment before recounting what’s on her mind. “Now everyone is fighting everyone.”

“Well, aren’t you a merry camper?” Kate scoffs, “a girl gets assaulted and, while I don’t deny how horrible that is, but you don’t go starting a war. The culprits have been already dealt with. They’re rotting in prison.”

“They humiliated her.” The elf’s deep voice rumbles, and Kate finds herself trying to press up more against the wall so the dagger doesn’t get planted into her. “They mocked our culture, they mocked our race; you don’t get to preach at me.”

“What gives you–” a loud bang on the door brings their dispute to a stop.

“If you tell them of me, you’ll die before you hit the floor.”

Kate untangles herself from the elf’s hold and tiptoes to the door, peeking from the slits on it, she finds a guard at the step, his face pale and scrunched. She glances over her shoulder and ushers to the elf to hide; she only edges the door open when the elf is completely hidden from sight.

“What seems to be the matter?”

“Young lady,” the guard inquires, “I need to search your house, step aside.”

“Oh, why, not at all.” She coos, “Come in.” As the words leave her lips, she feels a nasty glare coming from the elf’s hideout. She waits for the man to enter, but her plan gets jinxed when the elf shows up too soon.

“You whore!” the elf roars, unsheathing her sword from the scabbard on her back.

“You!” The guard raises his spear, and just as they’re about to clash weapons, the guard drops to the floor with a thud.

The elf looks up, finding Kate holding the handle of Sophie’s water jar, the rest got broken to pieces on the guard’s head.

“I honestly did not expect that.” The elf’s posture finally eased, letting the tension leave her limbs, barely anyway. “That makes me indebted to you; how fabulous.” Her voice was mechanical, no glee in her tone.

Although Kate wants to deny and tell the elf that that has been her repaying the elf for saving her that time in the market, she refrains… Yes, humans are greedy, greedier than the rest. And she is, after all, a human.

“More will be coming, let’s head out.” Racing to the door, Kate is surprised to find her father perched at the step, his wide eyes beholding her with a mixture of shock and confusion. “Da…?”

Looking away from the unconscious guard, Kate’s father looks at her with reproach. “Against your own.”

“Da,” she says, and slowly approaches him, “I can explain.”

He lowers his gaze and shakes his head; another inspection of his body shows Kate the blood on his clothes.

“I’m taking the elf outside the borders, da, will you help me?” She pleads, “This is my first request to you, and will be last, so please, help us.”

The man looks from his daughter at the elf behind, whose posture has become all defensive again; loud guards make more noise and Kate’s father is attentive again, and then he gestures with his head for them to follow him.

 

Trudging through the trees, the only sounds heard are the scuffle of their feet against dry leaves and twigs, and the uproar’s loudness getting dimmer and dimmer. Kate’s father is leading them, while the elf stays behind Kate. The sun is beaming now and any small mistake can be fatal, so they need to keep up the stealth.

Kate is impressed the Elf is too skillful that it seem like she isn’t even there, and Kate has to glance over her shoulder once in a while to make sure the elf didn’t get left behind.

Her father stops in his tracks again, and the elf tells him someone is either following them or also taking the same course they are, which he denies because no one knows the woods like he does. He turns to his daughter, holds her by her shoulders to make her look at him and listen.

“I have to go back,” he says, but his daughter is already shaking her head. “Listen, Kate, we’ll meet again. Take this path until you reach the clearing, and don’t go around the mountain, you have to climb it.”

“I’m not leaving without you.” She cries, hot tears burning her eyes.

His lips break into a smile, and for the first time since her mother died, he hugs her. “Be brave, Kate.” He taps her face, “you really are the spitting image of her.” He pulls away and nods to her, and to the elf. “Off you go now.”

The elf takes a moment so she could mimic his nod, and then she jogs away; Kate lingers to watch her father retracing the way they came from, before finally disappearing between the trees. Gripping the sword tighter, Kate sniffles and then sprints after the elf.

 

They keep the run until they reach the aforementioned clearing, and because she’s never had any reason to run for hours, Kate is soon overcome by exhaustion. Her speedy jog gradually slows momentum, and she finally stops, bends, places her palms on her knees as she wheezes and cough.

“We can’t afford to rest.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kate retorts; a part of her envious the elf for her stamina. “You aren’t wearing sandals.”

The elf walks up to her after eyieng Kate’s feet, “five minutes; and then we’re moving.”

Just as the words are uttered, Kate’s knees give out and she drops to the ground, panting like a dog.

“Here,” the elf says, now pitching a flask towards her lap. “Drink.”

Kate is happy to have some water since her body is in a dire need to keep hydrated. She wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve and tosses the flask back to the elf. “You really did think this through.”

The elf leans back on a tree trunk and crosses her arms over her chest, and remains silent.

 

 

 

 


End file.
